Futile Love
by take-no-ko10
Summary: Remake from Art and Love. Sasuke mencintai Sakura seumur hidupnya, tanpa tahu bahwa bagi Sakura, cintanya itu sia-sia. Oneshot. SasuSakuSai, AU, chara death, possibly Sasuke-centric. Full warning inside. RnR please?


**Warning: **bahasa kaku, perubahan PoV yang tiba-tiba, cerita membingungkan, EXTREME OOC-ness, gaje-ness, miss typo, dll.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto, Whisky Lullaby (c) Brad Paisley and Allison Krause, 7 Menit itu Misteri (c) PT Intisari Mediatama

* * *

**take-no-ko10 presents:**

**Futile Love**

Tak ada hari yang lebih membahagiakan bagimu selain hari ini. Kau, Uchiha Sasuke, akhirnya berhasil mendapatkan hati wanita idamanmu, Haruno Sakura, dan dengan demikian, kalian telah berjanji untuk selalu bersama, sehidup-semati. Kau memandang mempelaimu di sisi kananmu. Ia nampak anggun dalam balutan gaun putih yang menjuntai sampai ke bawah. Tangannya yang berbalut sarung tangan putih menggenggam sebuket bunga. Rambut pink-nya berhiaskan tiara perak dan tertutup kerudung dari kain chiffon yang membingkai wajahnya. Kau mengalihkan pandanganmu ke altar, mengeluarkan senyum lembut yang jarang kau tampilkan.

"Apakah anda, Uchiha Sasuke, bersedia mengambil Haruno Sakura sebagai pasangan hidup anda, dan bersedia menemaninya selama hidup anda, dalam susah dan senang, dalam sehat ataupun sakit, kaya ataupun miskin, sampai selamanya?"

"Ya, saya bersedia."

"Apakah anda, Haruno Sakura, bersedia mengambil Uchiha Sasuke sebagai pasangan hidup anda, dan bersedia menemaninya selama hidup anda, dalam susah dan senang, dalam sehat ataupun sakit, kaya ataupun miskin, sampai selamanya?"

"Ya, saya bersedia."

"Saksi, apakah ada halangan yang diketahui?"

"Tidak, tidak ada."

"Kalau begitu saya nyatakan pernikahan ini sah. Mempelai pria dipersilahkan mencium mempelai wanita."

Dan demi mendengar kata-kata pastor itu, kau membuka kerudung gadismu dan mengecup pelan bibirnya, membisikkan kata-kata lembut yang membuat pipinya memerah.

"_I love you_."

Di belakang kalian, tepuk tangan bergaung di dalam gereja kecil itu.

* * *

Suara seperti orang muntah membangunkanmu di pagi hari ini. Hari masih agak gelap -masih jam 5 pagi, kau melirik jam-, tapi Sakura sudah bangun terlebih dulu, seperti biasanya, karena ranjang di sebelahmu telah kosong. Sudah 4 bulan terakhir kau dan Sakura tinggal di rumah ini, tak terlalu besar tapi nyaman untuk ditempati. Daerah ini pun tak terlalu ramai, karena terletak di sekitar pinggiran kota.

Suara muntahan itu mengalihkan perhatianmu lagi. Kau bergerak keluar kamar.

"Sakura? Ada apa?" tanyamu melihat istrimu di pintu kamar mandi.

"Ukh... Rasanya mual sekali..." keluhnya, mengusap bekas muntahan di sudut bibirnya.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" Sudah 3 hari belakangan Sakura muntah di pagi hari, dan kau mulai merasa khawatir.

"Mungkin," jawabnya ragu.

"Kita ke dokter sekarang," ujarmu tegas, tak memberi peluang Sakura untuk membantah.

"Hei! Aku tak apa-apa! Aku ini dokter, aku bisa jaga diri!" serunya panik, tapi kau mengabaikannya dan menariknya masuk ke mobil.

.

"Mmhh... Bagaimana, Tsunade-san?" tanyamu ragu-ragu pada wanita pirang di depanmu. Wanita cantik dengan dada besar yang kelihatannya baru berusia 30-an, padahal umurnya sudah lebih dari 60 tahun. Kau mengenalnya sebagai nenek teman dekatmu, Uzumaki Naruto, sekaligus sebagai mentor istrimu saat kuliah.. Naruto sendiri telah meyakinkanmu bahwa wanita keras kepala ini adalah dokter paling handal di Konoha.

Tsunade memasang wajah serius selama beberapa saat. Wajah Sakura tampak tegang, begitu pula dirimu. Sesaat kemudian, wajah Tsunade berubah cerah.

"Selamat," katanya dengan muka berseri-seri, "Istrimu hamil."

Duniamu terasa meledak menjadi jutaan mahkota bunga yang beterbangan di depan sekitarmu.

* * *

Kau duduk dengan tak nyaman, bergerak mondar mandir di depan deretan kursi-kursi yang dicat hijau. Orang-orang berlalu-lalang di luar dinding kaca, tak tahu dan tak peduli pada kecemasanmu sekarang.

"Hei Sasuke," suara itu mengalihkan perhatianmu lagi.

"Percayalah pada Baa-chan," ujar Naruto dengan senyum meyakinkan untuk entah yang kesekian kalinya, "Sakura-chan juga, pasti baik-baik saja. Dia wanita kuat," lanjutnya yakin.

Kau tersenyum tipis, berusaha mengatakan hal yang sama pada dirimu, meskipun tak terlalu manjur.

Sembilan bulan berlalu sejak istrimu dinyatakan hamil, dan kini telah tiba saatnya baginya untuk melahirkan. Sakura telah berada di dalam ruangan di depanmu, di bagian Ibu dan Anak, paling tidak selama 2 jam terakhir. Naruto telah datang kurang lebih satu setengah jam yang lalu dengan wajah panik –kau meneleponnya dan menyuruhnya datang ke rumah sakit pusat tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi-, dan telah berulang kali memintamu untuk tenang dan menunggu dengan sabar. Tapi, mana ada suami yang tetap tenang sementara istrinya berjuang melahirkan anak pertama mereka?

Dua jam terakhir ini terasa seperti keabadian untukmu.

"Uchiha Sasuke-san."

Kau terlonjak dari kursi, Naruto tampak agak tegang di sebelahmu.

"Selamat," kata perawat berambut hitam itu sambil tersenyum, "Anak anda sudah lahir. Dia laki-laki. Ibunya juga dalam keadaan sehat. Anda ingin melihatnya sekarang?"

Kau mengangguk antusias, beban di dadamu terasa melayang entah ke mana.

"Heh! Selamat Teme! Kau sudah jadi ayah sekarang!" seru Naruto menepuk bahumu dengan cengiran lebar.

Kau memasuki ruangan tempat istrimu berada, kamar dengan cat serba putih itu tampak menyilaukan matamu sesaat. Di tengah ruangan, istrimu tiduran di atas ranjang, peluh membasahi dahinya, tapi senyum kepuasan dan kelegaan terpulas di bibirnya.

"Sasuke. Kau mau menggendongnya?" tanya Tsunade, menggendong seorang bayi berkulit putih bersih dan berambut hitam legam.

Kau menerimanya dengan amat hati-hati, bayi itu membuka matanya dan menatapmu dengan matanya yang bulat. Ia memiliki mata hijau yang sama seperti Sakura. Perasaan bangga meluap-luap di dalam dirimu. Anak laki-lakimu... darah dagingmu... putramu yang pertama, telah lahir ke dunia ini dengan usaha keras istrimu. Dan perasaan lega, bangga, bahagia, dan harapan membuncah-buncah dalam dadamu, bangga terhadap istrimu, bangga terhadap anakmu, dan dirimu sendiri, tentu saja.

"Jadi, Sasuke, siapa namanya?" tanya Naruto, ikut memperhatikan bayimu.

Kau menatap Sakura yang tertidur, lalu katamu,

"Ryo. Namanya Uchiha Ryo."

* * *

Sudah 8 tahun berlalu sejak kelahiran anak pertamamu. Sakura telah melahirkan anak kalian yang kedua, Sayuri, 5 tahun yang lalu. Dan sekarang, kau duduk di sofa ruang tamu di rumahmu, mata tak lepas dari televisi sambil menunggu Sakura pulang dari Rumah Sakit Pusat Konoha, tempat prakteknya. Jam dinding telah menunjukkan pukul 22.00.

Bayangan putra sulungmu tertangkap di ekor matamu.

"Ryo? Kau belum tidur?"

Ryo menggeleng. Ia bergerak ke arahmu, lalu menghempaskan tubuh kecilnya di sebelahmu.

"Ada apa?" tanyamu sembari mematikan televisi.

"Tou-san..." mulainya. Wajahnya cemberut. Kau menunggu kata-kata berikutnya.

"Kenapa Kaa-san sering keluar dengan orang lain?"

"Siapa maksudmu?"

"Itu loh... Pasien laki-laki yang rambutnya hitam..."

"Yang mana? Yang rambutnya hitam kan banyak."

"Kalau nggak salah, Kaa-san memanggilnya Sai..."

Sai. Ya, nama pria yang tak begitu asing bagimu. Selama 13 tahun lebih kau tinggal dengan istrimu, kau selalu meminta Sakura menceritakan tentang pasien-pasiennya. Dan Sakura tak pernah terlihat keberatan dengan itu. Setiap hari ia selalu menceritakan pasien-pasien, rekan kerja, pimpinan, perawat-perawat yang membantunya, siapa saja yang ditemuinya hari itu. Dan Sasuke ingat Sakura pernah menceritakan tentang Sai, pria muda yang ibunya juga dirawat di rumah sakit itu. Kau dan Sakura pernah diajak makan malam olehnya dan ibunya, sebagai tanda terima kasih atas kebaikan hati Sakura. Kau mengingatnya sebagai orang yang cukup baik, walau kelihatannya ia mengalami sedikit masalah dalam bersosialisasi. Waktu itu umur Ryo baru 5 tahun.

"Kapan kamu melihat mereka keluar?"

"Sering... 3 hari yang lalu, minggu lalu juga... Orang itu menjemput Kaa-san naik mobil hitam..."

Kau terdiam. Mungkinkah Sakura... ?

"Tou-san? Kira-kira Kaa-san kenapa ya? Aku mau tanya, tapi nggak berani..."

Kau tersenyum pada putramu. Senyum palsu yang menenangkan.

"Kaa-san nggak pa-pa kok. Mungkin Sai cuma ingin bilang terima kasih, atau mungkin ada masalah kesehatan dengan ibunya atau dirinya sendiri... Ryo jangan bilang-bilang Kaa-san yah? Ini akan jadi rahasia kita. Oke?"

Ryo tampaknya puas mendengarnya, apalagi dengan tambahan kata 'rahasia' yang kau keluarkan. "Oke! Ryo janji nggak bakal cerita sama orang lain!"

Anakmu mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya dan kau menyambutnya.

"Nah, sekarang sudah malam. Tidurlah. Besok kamu sekolah 'kan?"

"Uh-um. Tou-san nggak tidur?"

"Tou-san masih nunggu Kaa-san pulang. Oyasumi."

"Oyasumi," balas Ryo sambil melingkarkan tangannya di lehermu.

Segera sesudah Ryo masuk ke kamarnya, kau menatap televisi.

'Sakura... Kau berbohong padaku? Kau... selingkuh? Tak ada (keluarga) pasien yang sering-sering mengajak dokternya keluar hanya untuk memeriksa keadaan pasien yang sakitnya tak seberapa... Apalagi mengucapkan terima kasih untuk kejadian yang sudah lewat 3 tahun.'

Sasuke membenamkan wajahnya di kedua tangannya. 'Apa yang kurang dariku... ?'

* * *

Hari ini, sekali lagi menjadi hari yang tak terlupakan dalam hidupmu. Bukan dalam artian positif, tapi dalam artian negatif. Sangat negatif malah.

Ketakutanmu akan cerita Ryo 2 bulan lalu telah menjadi kenyataan.

Kau baru saja pulang dari rapat Uchiha Corp. yang lama itu dan sudah tak sabar melihat istrimu. Anak-anakmu sedang liburan di rumah bibi mereka di Suna, jadi kau mengambil kesempatan ini untuk bisa berduaan dengan istrimu. Masih jam 6 sore, masih cukup pagi 'kan?

Begitu turun dari taksi yang kau tumpangi (kau ingat mobilmu sedang diservis), kau berjalan masuk ke rumah dan mendengar suara tawa istrimu dari kamar kalian. Berpikir bahwa ia sedang menonton TV, sambil tersenyum tipis, kau membuka pintu kamarmu.

Apa yang kau lihat bukanlah sesuatu yang amat menyenangkan.

Istrimu, Haruno Sakura, sedang bergelung dengan Sai, pria sial itu, di atas tempat tidur kalian.

Sakura buru-buru bangun mendengar suara pintu dibuka. Ia menatapmu dengan mata hijaunya yang melebar.

"Sa... suke... Tapi... harusnya..."

Memang seharusnya kau tak pulang secepat ini. Tapi rapat selesai lebih awal, jadi kau cepat-cepat pulang... hanya untuk mendapati istrimu 'kepergok' di depan matamu.

Kemarahan menggelegak di dadamu.

"Sai... Brengsek kau! KELUAR!! Keluar dari rumahku!!"

"Baik, baik, tak perlu marah begitu! Aku akan keluar," Sai mengacungkan kedua tangannya membentuk tanda 'sabar'.

'Ada apa lagi ini? Kenapa ia mau keluar dengan sukarela?!'

Sai berjalan menuju pintu depan, Sakura lekat di belakangnya.

"Oke, tuan muda Uchiha," Sai mulai dengan suara mengejek, "Maafkan aku merebut... istrimu yang tersayang ini. Dalam dua bulan ke depan, surat cerai akan berada di tanganmu. Dua anakmu akan ikut denganku. Jangan khawatir, Sakura tidak akan meminta bagian dari hartamu... punyaku sudah lebih dari cukup."

Tubuhmu serasa disengat listrik.

"A... apa... Bagaimana..."

Sakura mengambil alih pembicaraan. "Maafkan aku, Sasuke. Kau memang punya segalanya, kau memberikanku rumah, mobil, anak-anak juga, apapun yang kuminta. Tapi... kau lupa sesuatu. Dulu kau memang perhatian dan sabar, tapi belakangan ini kau hanya sibuk memikirkan pekerjaan! Memang kau masih tetap sayang padaku, tapi untukku, semuanya ini masih terasa... kurang."

Kau menatap istrimu nanar. "Dan Sai...?"

"Sai memberiku perhatian lebih, lebih daripada yang pernah kau berikan. Mungkin dia memang tidak sekaya kamu, tapi yang aku butuhkan hanyalah perhatian..."

"Kalau begitu, aku bisa memberikannya! Aku bisa tidak mengikuti rapat-rapat itu, aku bisa mundur dari pekerjaan, aku bisa memberikan urusan perusahaan pada Itachi..."

"Sudah terlambat, Sasuke," bisik Sakura lirih. "Tak ada yang bisa kau lakukan."

**End of Second Person PoV**

* * *

"Ne, Sasuke."

Sasuke menoleh ke arah suara itu. Pandangannya berputar.

"Hnn... ?"

"Wooy... Sasuke! Cukup! Berhenti minum!" suara itu terdengar kesal.

"Haah... ? Aku.. nggak bisa..."

"TEME! Cukup sudah!" Naruto merampas gelas whisky itu dari tangan Sasuke.

"Kembalikan... Naruto..."

Naruto menghela nafas gusar. Tanpa banyak bicara ia mengalungkan satu lengan Sasuke ke pundaknya.

"Kita pulang. Itachi-nii menunggu di luar."

.

"Bagaimana dia, Naruto?" tanya Itachi sambil membuka pintu belakang mobil.

"Kau bisa lihat, Itachi-san. Aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa," gumam Naruto sambil dengan susah payah membaringkan Sasuke yang tertidur di kursi belakang.

Itachi menghela nafas pelan dan masuk ke belakang kemudi. Naruto duduk di sebelahnya. Mobil melaju pelan dari area parkiran _The_ _Sennin's._

Itachi memulai pembicaraan. "Sudah berapa lama ini?"

"Ada 3-4 bulan mungkin," Naruto mengangkat bahu, "Pokoknya segera sesudah sidang perceraian selesai dan mereka pisah. Mungkin sebelumya Sasuke masih berharap Sakura akan membatalkan perceraian ini," Naruto menghela nafas lagi.

"Maaf aku tak sempat membantumu waktu itu," kata Itachi pelan.

"Tak apa-apa, Itachi-san. Aku mengerti kesibukanmu di perusahaan," sahut Naruto ramah.

Itachi melirik Sasuke lewat spion depan. "Apa saja yang dia lakukan selama ini?"

"Jujur saja, aku tak tahu. Yang pasti, kalau malam dia pasti akan ke _The Sennin's_ atau kalau kena tendang, _Slug's Cafe. _Dulunya aku pelanggan tetap keduanya, tapi sejak Sasuke mulai datang, aku jarang ke sana. Aku sudah mencoba menghentikannya, tapi nggak pernah berhasil. Keras kepala," gerutu Naruto.

Itachi tertawa kecil. "Ya memang, dia itu."

Kesunyian merayapi mobil, diisi hanya dengan lantunan lagu-lagu dari radio.

_She put him out, like the burning end of a midnight cigarette  
She broke his heart, he spend his whole life trying to forget  
We watch him drink his pain away, a little at a time  
But he never could get drunk enough, to get her of his mind  
Until the night_

_He put that bottle to his head, and pull the trigger  
And finally drank away her memory  
Life is short, but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up of his knees  
We find him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that say I love her 'til I die  
And when we bury him beneath the willow  
The angel sang a whisky lullaby, lalala..._

Naruto buru-buru mematikan radionya.

"Aku jadi merinding," gumamnya bergidik.

* * *

Jerit tangis dan ratapan memenuhi tempat itu. Beberapa orang berbaju hitam berdiri mengelilingi sebuah makam dengan tanah basah yang baru digali.

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**23 Juli 1975 - 19 Maret 2010**

**A son, brother, husband, and friend**

**May his soul rest in peace**

Uchiha Mikoto menangis di pelukan suaminya, Fugaku, merasa tak menerima kenyataan putra bungsunya mati bunuh diri meninggalkan dirinya untuk selama-lamanya. Itachi berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Naruto dan ayahnya, Namikaze Minato, juga hadir di sana, ditambah beberapa teman dan kerabat keluarga Uchiha.

"Aku tak percaya dia mati secepat ini," gumam Naruto.

"Tak ada yang tahu umur manusia, kecuali Tuhan. Kenyataannya seperti itu 'kan?" Minato membalas dengan senyum pahit.

"Sakura nggak datang... Sialan dia. Aku yakin dia pasti sudah tahu soal ini," gerutu Naruto.

Selesai pemakaman, Itachi mendekati Naruto.

"Terima kasih sudah mau mengurus adikku selama beberapa bulan terakhir, Naruto."

"Tidak apa-apa, Itachi-san. Aku merasa wajib melakukannya," balas Naruto.

"Yaahh... Kurasa bagian akhir dari lagu itu tak akan pernah terjadi, ne?" Itachi tersenyum kecil.

Naruto terdiam. Senyum ironis terkembang di bibirnya.

"Mungkin tidak, Itachi-san."

**FINALE**

* * *

**A/N:** Buat anda yang kebetulan membaca author rambling yang gak jelas ini, saya ucapkan terima kasih karena sudah membaca fic gaje ini sampai selesai *bows*. Cerita ini terinspirasi dari '7 Menit Itu Misteri' yang ada di bagian disclaimer di atas. Maafkan saya atas pergantian PoV yang tiba-tiba, tapi saya membutuhkannya, karena dari bagian itu ke bawah akan menyulitkan kalau tetap dipakai Second Person PoV. Mungkin anda bertanya-tanya tentang bagian akhir lagu yang dibicarakan Itachi dan Naruto, di situ diceritakan bahwa istri dari pria yang bunuh diri itu akhirnya juga bunuh diri karena rasa bersalah telah mengkhianati suaminya. Di sini Itachi dan Naruto mencoba mengatakan bahwa mungkin hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi, karena bahkan Sakura tidak datang ke pemakaman Sasuke, yang artinya ia mencoba menyembunyikan diri, atau merasa pemakaman itu tidak penting.

Baiklah, cukup sekian. Jari-jari saya beku karena menulis di bawah AC, dan sebentar lagi saya juga harus les (menyebalkan!). Dan saya nggak berharap banyak, tapi:

**Any reviews and constructive criticism will be highly appreciated.**

Sign,

take-no-ko10


End file.
